Developmental Neuroimaging Core Project Summary The Developmental Neuroimaging Core (DNC) has been, and will continue to be, integral to the rapid growth in our understanding of the brain?s structure and function during typical and atypical development. The breadth of DNC activity includes the incorporation of animal imaging through a state-of-the-art preclinical imaging facility and human imaging through a plethora of high-end human imaging systems. The DNC will provide state- of-the art neuroimaging services to maximize the quality and impact of IDD research by Center investigators, to optimize the application of imaging as a translational tool for innovation in prediction and intervention of developmental disabilities, and to provide a range of consultative and analytic services to help new and early stage investigators incorporate imaging research into their research efforts. The DNC will develop innovative neuroimaging methodologies and make them accessible to the large and growing IDDRC@WUSTL investigator community. The Specific Aims of the DNC, which will accelerate advances in neuroimaging, are as follows: (1) To provide services to the IDDRC community that facilitate the use of magnetic resonance imaging and optical imaging techniques in both preclinical and clinical studies. Subaim 1a: Provide high-quality, comprehensive consultation for study design, including sample selection, subject preparation, technological advice, power considerations related to sample size, brain-behavior gene data linkage, and brain-environmental data linkage. Subaim 1b: Conduct cost-efficient data acquisition for IDDRC investigators, including developing subject preparation protocols, specifying acquisition parameters, optimizing imaging quality, and providing all necessary technical support for conducting the scan. Subaim 1c: Provide data processing, informatics, and analytic services to assist the integration of imaging data with genomic, phenotypic and environmental data. (2) Pursue technical developments to advance IDD research. Subaim 2a: Develop and compare resting state functional connectivity MRI methods with optical methods for rodents. Subaim 2b: Optimize clinical MRI data acquisition to meet or exceed research quality to expand its use for research phenotyping.